


A Planet that should be avoided

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [37]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Everyone is Queer, Except 9 crewmembers, Pansexual Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: The Enterprise are sent to explore a homophobic planet.





	

“Kirk,” Admiral Pike said. “We won’t the Enterprise to explore a planet not far from her current location.”  
“Any specifics?” Jim asked, for some reason he had a bad feeling about what Chris might have to say about the planet.  
“Class M, fairly modern society,” Pike said seeming to be reading from a PADD. “They appear to be ready for first contact from what we can tell anyway.”  
“There’s something your not saying,” Jim said, moving his gaze over Chris’s face to try to guess what he was hiding.  
“You and several of your crew will not be permitted to beam down to the planet,” Pike said, watching Jim carefully. Before Jim could ask, Pike said, “As the society of the planet is at about the stage of 1920-40 Earth.”  
“Homophobic?” Jim asked, in clear shock. “With all due respect sir, the Enterprise is crewed by a majority of queer folk. Wouldn’t it be a better choice to send a different ship?”  
“It would, yes,” Pike said. “But the Federation feels that the flagship has been left to go stagnant on small missions and this is a first contact mission that could very easily go pear shapped.”  
“So it’s a test?” Jim asked, tapping his fingers on his desk.  
“In a way,” Pike admitted. “More for you than the crew, you are to stay firmly out of this one, kid.”  
“Alright, I’ll inform the crew that this away mission requires a specific er… ‘skill set’.”  
“You do that. I’ll send you the file. Pike out.” The video screen flashed with the starfleet logo before fading to black.  
Jim was left with a sick feeling in his stomach as he prepared to tell the first Starship manned almost entirely by queer folk that they we’re being sent to a planet that was potentially deadly to them. This was going to be fun.  
Later, after having Sulu set their course for - what Kirk had dubbed - Planet Hate, Jim had Uhura prepare frequencies for a ship wide announcement. Whilst he could easily do this from his chair, he took the time created by having Uhura do it to take a deep breath and calm himself. “Ready Captain,” his communications officer said.  
He nodded to her before beginning to speak, “Enterprise, this is your Captain speaking. We have been tasked with a… delicate mission.” He paused for a moment. “The planet we our to investigate is class m, a society on levels approaching that of Earth pre-warp and it is imperative that this first contact goes well.” There was another pause, Jim would never be prepared for what he was about to tell his crew. “With that in thought we must take into account the society we will be contacting. Only a select number of you will be allowed down to the planets surface, myself excluded.” Jim could see his bridge crew starting to put it together. “As the planet is dominated by a race who belive relations with anything other than a being of the same species and opposite sex is a crime punishable by death. As is to view oneself as anything diverging from their ideas of male and female.” Jim was beginning to wonder why the federation wanted to be involved with such a planet when he remembered the non-interferance laws - the prime directive - only applied to non- Federation planets. He suddenly felt a lot happier about this mission. “We are tasked with not only first contact but, as this society as on the verge of warp speed, to convince them to become a part of the federation.” Jim watched as his helmsman came to the same conclusion he had. “Could all straight cis personnel report to briefing room 3 so as we can determine who is best suited for this mission.”

As Jim had expected, only about 9 people turned up. Bones was there, Jim knew he would be. Spock sat next to Jim and seemed to be quietly gauging each person present. “I believe Doctor McCoy should lead this mission.”  
“I would’ve thought you’d want to,” Jim said, a teasing edge to his voice.  
“Whilst that is not entirely incorrect,” Spock said. “You know the reason I am unable to.”  
“Yeah, I was teasing Spock.”


End file.
